When a Youkai loses his Wings
by Rin321
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru were to lose Rin? And in the most unusual way.


Heartless

(Rin321)

Chapter 1

**Her**

He remembered well the day he met Rin, or saved her rather, her short black hair was messed and thrown everywhere, her face nothing but distraught, her kimono tattered and bloody with teeth holes punctured through them. Her eyes where closed and lifeless, her chest still, not moving up and down like it was suppose to.

He had used the sword he claimed to hate to save her, though he did hate the wretched blade, it brought him to Rin nonetheless, and that, he thanked it for.

Rin was truly his life, though he would never admit that to anyone, not even Rin, he even had a hard time admitting it to himself. He was a youkai lord, one who did NOT associate with humans in a compassionate way. He had a land to rule, not a kid to father.

But still, he did.

Out of all the humans he killed, thousands, he chose to save this one, he showed compassion for this one. Normally, if it were any other child or adult, he would just walk by and go on with his day. But why, why did he stop for this one. Did Kami have plans? Or was it just coincidence?

Nevertheless, he was grateful in every way that he had stopped for this special child.

She brought sun to rainy days, she grew smiles when everything was wrong and all one could do is frown. She was his glowing light. She was his daughter.

She was Rin.

And she had no clue how special she was to Sesshoumaru, she was more than just special; she's a necessity. Sesshoumaru needed her. He needed her to bring warmth to his days, to be able to stand in the mornings, to be able to live.

Sesshoumaru sighed, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky as he sat against a big rock, his boa used as a pillow-like cushion as Aun sat beside him, their two heads lying over their legs together like a dog, sleeping soundly.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran around the field of flowers, bending down and picking up and few as she went and playfully bopping Jaken on the head as she circled around him. He watched her going around and around, his head nearly spinning and barely holding onto his staff of two-heads.

An amusing sight indeed.

Sesshoumaru hated pit-stops, such bores and wastes of time, but Rin was human, and she was also a little girl, her mind, though overly matured, was still very young, and she needed amusement in her life sometimes, not just battles and blood. Demons were all she was surrounded by the whole day.

Though she did ride upon Aun when tired, she still needed to relieve herself on the long journeys.

"You stupid girl! Come back here!" Jaken yelled as Rin stopped her constant circling and ran down the field more. It amazed Sesshoumaru how she was able to run straight like that after just running in circles for minutes.

"I am not stupid, Master Jaken!" she yelled back, playfulness still in her face and voice.

Jaken wobbled after her as fast as he could, following her through the field. Though he did like spending time with her, he hid it very well. He could not look weak in front of his lord.

Without Jaken knowing, Rin suddenly changed paths and headed back to where she previously was. Just missing him as she ran by him, he fell to the ground, dust and petals flying up as he landed with a thud. Sesshoumaru had to keep back some laughter.

She ran back to where she was circling Jaken and picked up a wad of flowers and began to run over to the Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she was going to do, so he just lay there, awaiting her arrival.

Once she reached him she held out the flowers happily and proudly, "here Lord Sesshoumaru, they're for you!" Respect and daughterly love were flowing through her words as she smiled big.

Sesshoumaru nodded and held out his hand for his gift of beautiful flowers, she dropped five into his hand, all the dashing color of bright pink with white lining on the border of the petals.

"Thank you, Rin," he replied, looking at flowers as if he was truly interested. He did not want to make her day dim just because he did not enjoy a gift from her.

"Yep!" she answered quickly in a high pitched voice, she held out a purple flower with a pink border on the petals and beautiful white 'mini flowers' sprouting out of the middle of it.

Sesshoumaru looked at it.

"It's for Aun, do you think he'll like it?"

Sesshoumaru looked to Rin, "Yes I do."

"And this one," she continued, holding out a bright yellow flower with white borders on the petals, "is for Master Jaken, I hope he likes his."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I think he will Rin."

Rin smiled, her beautiful smile that brought light to a day anytime, and walked over to Aun, smiling the whole time. Aun heard her coming and raised his two heads.

Rin smiled wider if possible, "These are for you!"

She held out the purple flower and stuck them into Aun's pink material around his chest, it stuck out rather beautifully. Pleased with this, still smiling, Rin looked at Aun and kissed each one's head and then ran off the Jaken.

Jaken was just getting up out of the ground and dusting himself off when Rin ran up to him, "Master Jaken!"

"What is it?"

She held his yellow flower in front of him, "for you, Master Jaken."

Jaken looked at the flower and then to her, he could see her excitement and happiness, so he took the flower, "very nice Rin."

Rin smiled, "now you all have flowers!"

Jaken nodded once and started to walk back to where Sesshoumaru and Aun were, Rin followed.

Sesshoumaru stood when he saw them coming, "Let's go," he said, taking this time to leave.

Rin followed, skipping the whole way, looking at Jaken happily with her smile and giggling. Sesshoumaru looked at them from the corner of his eye, a smile on his face. Little did he know, he was going to lose her soon, very soon.

(This is NOT a Sess/Rin romance by the way.)


End file.
